


Love marks

by Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), starker - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Worship, M/M, Oneshot, POV Tony Stark at the beggining then changes, Post Mpreg, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Romantic Fluff, Starker, starker en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Love marks

Tony siguió pensando que lo mejor que le había pasado era tenerlo en su vida. No podía imaginar cómo sería todo aquello si no se hubiera atrevido a bajar la guardia y a renunciar a muchas cosas. Podía seguir siendo el mismo tipo fanfarrón y odioso de siempre, odiado también, pero eso ya no le importaba.

Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de frecuentar ruidosos bares, elegantes restaurantes y que ya no salía de fiesta. Ni siquiera se había comprado un auto nuevo en casi un año, porque tenía decenas de otros que no usaba y hasta había pensado en vender todas esas cosas que coleccionaba pero a las que jamás les había dado un valor real más allá de lo monetario. Tampoco sabía cómo estaba el mercado de bienes raíces y no sabía si debía seguir atesorando propiedades solo por qué sí. Lo único que no cambiaba, era la manera en la que debía proteger su patrimonio, porque no quería que por sus malos hábitos como buen despilfarrador, terminara echando por la borda todo eso que hasta hacía un tiempo, no sabía a quién le iba a heredar.

Su legado quedaría en buenas manos, en excelentes manos, en esas mismas que lo acariciaban con devoción como si su porvenir dependiera de ello. Compartir el poder que siempre tenía con alguien más había sido inimaginable, dejarse someter era algo que jamás hubiera pensado ni aceptado, pero ahora las cosas eran distintas. Ahora sus días estaban llenos de sol, de luz, de cansancio, de desveladas, profundas ojeras y agotamiento. De confusión, de temores bien fundados y otros más irracionales, pero estaba completamente convencido de que no lo cambiaría por nada.

Tony sonrió y volvió a perderse en aquellos cabellos castaños y ahora húmedos por el sudor. Volvió a aspirar el aroma dulce que emanaba de ese cuello que se retorcía incesante bajo sus besos y a caer rendido ante la sensualidad que emanaba de quien compartía más que la cama con él.

Tony contuvo la respiración un momento al sentir aquel cuerpo encima del suyo moviéndose agitadamente, subiendo y bajando a su propio ritmo.

—Tony…

Aquel susurro ahogado entre exhalaciones de placer lo volvió loco.

—Te amo…

Tony miró a Peter moverse a gusto encima de él, jadeando deleitado por su propio vaivén, entregándose como siempre, como la primera vez y como la última que habían hecho el amor. Le parecía fascinante ver el rostro enrojecido y embotado de Peter, de aquel muchacho que le había cambiado la vida desde el momento en el que se habían conocido y por el cual estaba dispuesto a seguir modificando cosas en su vida, a aceptar cualquier cambio que fuera necesario con tal de estar con él siempre.

Tony siguió sujetando las caderas de Peter mientras el joven apoyaba sus brazos sobre su pecho y ocasionalmente, trataba de acercarse a besarlo. Los cuerpos sudorosos de ambos fundidos en uno solo, el amor y el placer que ambos sentían era igual, inmenso. Tony se mordió el labio al ver que Peter comenzó a agitarse más, a dejarse ir en ese desenfreno que solo culminaba con el placer de ambos. Tony jadeó al escuchar aquel sonoro gemido y ver la deliciosa expresión en el rostro del joven. Después, solo sucumbió ante su propio éxtasis y suspiró exhausto, pero satisfecho al sentir el agotado cuerpo de Peter encima del suyo.

Después de unos instantes, el joven se hizo a un lado y se recostó sobre el pecho de Tony, quien amorosamente comenzó a besarlo mientras bajaba su mano para tocar el vientre de Peter.

—No…

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó el millonario mientras lentamente iba enderezándose para después, acomodarse y besar el pecho de Peter.

—Porque… me da pena. No, por favor.

Tony desobedeció y continuó trazando besos hasta llegar al vientre de Peter. Pasó con delicadeza las yemas de sus dedos sobre la piel suave y blanca del joven.

—¿Es por esto? —cuestionó mientras besaba lentamente aquellas leves cicatrices, aquellas marcas que eran el testimonio de que esa joven y suave piel se había desgarrado hasta su límite para albergar algo.

Peter asintió. Tony siguió acariciando aquellas estrías casi invisibles a la vista, pero que al tacto le parecían fascinantes.

—Yo te adoro así, tal cual eres y me gusta todo tu cuerpo, todo. Y por esto —dijo dando un beso tierno sobre aquella piel— es que soy el hombre más feliz del mundo. Creo que no deberías sentirte avergonzado porque a mí me encantan, mucho más que las arrugas y canas que ya tengo.

—Dices muchas cosas tontas, Tony— dijo tímidamente Peter, esbozando una sonrisa.

El millonario volvió a besar aquel vientre en el cual su semilla había dado fruto y después, subió nuevamente hasta besar aquellos labios y secar las lágrimas que iban cayendo por el rostro de Peter.

—Pero sabes que tengo razón y esto no es una tontería. Esto significa para mí —dijo sin dejar de acariciar aquellas estrías—, lo más hermoso y sagrado que tengo, porque es prueba de que me diste lo más maravilloso que un tipo como yo tiene derecho a recibir y siempre voy a estar agradecido contigo. Me encantas así, todo tú, todo de ti me enamora.

Peter sonrió mientras suspiraba y buscaba los labios maduros de Tony para fundirse en un beso largo, que oscilaba entre la ternura y la pasión. Se separó un poco sin dejar de mirar los ojos encendidos de deseo del millonario.

—¿Sabes? Creo que deberíamos apurarnos. No sé si nos de tiempo de hacerlo otra vez antes de que May traiga a la niña.

Tony besó a Peter tomándose su tiempo mientras recorría con sus dedos, la suave piel, acariciándola y palpándola lentamente, para después volver a tenderse sobre su espalda.

—De acuerdo, pero por favor, súbete otra vez. No sabes cuánto me excita verte así, poder contemplar todo lo que amo ver.

Peter sonrió mientras comenzaba a montarse lentamente a horcajadas sobre su esposo.

—¿De verdad te gusta ver mi cuerpo así? ¿Lleno de estrías y no tan firme como era antes?

Tony suspiró mientras volvía a sujetar las caderas de Peter y rozaba con su miembro aquella delicada entrada sin dejar de admirar aquel vientre ligeramente flácido.

—Lo adoro. No sabes cuánto.

Peter sonrió y poco a poco, su expresión fue mudando a una completamente diferente, a una que emanaba más sensualidad y seguridad que en otras ocasiones. Tony comenzó a penetrarlo lentamente una vez más, dejando de pensar en cómo había cambiado su vida desde que decidió conquistar a aquel muchacho tímido y amoroso al que le llevaba casi treinta años.

Porque para él era más fácil manejar la diferencia de edad y no le acomplejaba pasar de los cincuenta años mientras Peter apenas alcanzaba los veintitantos, pero aún así, le seguía maravillando saber que tenía un tesoro en sus manos y que aquellas marcas en la piel de Peter, simplemente le daban un aire único y que eran el testimonio de que el amor de ambos había tomado forma por más de nueve meses.

FIN.


End file.
